


Then let’s make it a real Halloween.

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Series: Drarry Log 1 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Except Voldemort and the Potter family, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: Prompt: "Then let's make it a real Halloween."Ft. Drarry.Halloween for everyone: 1 out of 3





	Then let’s make it a real Halloween.

It was that time again… Cut up-Carved Pumpkins, Ghosts coming out spooking the younger ones, and the giddy atmosphere of every people who loves candies or sweets that will give them tooth rot if they are not careful with how much they eat.

Harry sighed at this. He _hates_ Halloween. It wasn’t news to some of his closest friends, but for strangers, they probably wouldn’t understand; or they probably didn’t know; _or_ they don’t read the _Daily Prophet_.  
He is usually excited to celebrate events or festivals in the Wizarding World, especially when he didn’t get the chance to even enjoy one himself when staying with the Dursley’s for _eleven_ years. He could almost feel it how Sirius would spend his time in Azkaban. It was similar in a way, just without dementors.  
They still scare him than Voldemort.

It was Eight Year in Hogwarts. Harry refused to join the Aurors, he had enough with dark wizards. Though, he doesn’t mind if someone like Voldemort come out, he knows he just have to help them and make sure no one died in his watch.  
The war ended and everyone was safe, well… except for a few people he didn’t know at least. He felt guilty for it however.

  
_If only he could kill Voldemort quicker…_

Harry shook his thoughts away, he knows he shouldn’t think it that way, but it’s hopeless. He just felt so lost…

He sighed for the second time, looking at his friends that was on the Eight Year dining table talking excitedly about costumes, adult oriented only parties with drinks and well… other ‘fun’ stuff. “ _Tch, day of the spooky things, day of my parent’s death, would probably be even funnier if they were to be ghosts too probably.”_ Harry thought bitterly.

“Harry, stop it, you’re going to burn your food with that glare.”

Harry looked up at Hermione with a blank expression, undeterred by her words. “Hermione…” He let the knowing knowledge hang on the air between them.

“I know, Harry… But you really shouldn’t let it get to you so much that you just have to hate the whole thing.” Hermione looked at him pitifully.

“Hermione…” Harry said her name again, “That isn’t helping.”

Hermione sighed sadly. Ron who was chewing on a fried chicken spoke up, “Mmm, hhhmm, mmhh.”

“Ron! Don’t talk with your mouth full!!” Hermione chided.

The taller male gulped down his chicken before speaking again, “I think I know just what to do.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Yep!” Ron, ignoring how his friend react, continued, “We are going to change your mind about Halloween!”

“ _What?”_ Harry looked at his best friend incredulously.  “No. _No._ I’m not changing my mind about this… event.” He said the last word distastefully. “You can’t make me change my thoughts on this!”

“ _Yes, we can_.” Ron stressed out his sentence. “Mate, it’s time for you to enjoy things without death hanging over your head every single time. Look at this way, do they even want you to act like this every Halloween? A day full of hate on the event instead of Voldy-Moldy? C’mon, it’s not your fault, it’s not everyone’s fault who celebrate this event; the one who should feel guilty is that dead snake faced man.

They want you to be happy, Harry. No matter what.” Ron finished.

Harry stared at Ron with surprise. He didn’t expect to get a speech from him that hits home.  
He then glanced away to look at his food. Ron is right though… Ever since the war is over, he should’ve moved on. He already avenged their deaths, so… maybe he could enjoy Halloween this once? He used to always look at Dudley with slight jealousy on how he could enjoy a lot of sweets and go around the neighbour wearing fancy costumes (but the costumes looked bad on him to be honest, he is just too fat to look good in typical vampire costumes. It was just… weird).

“Fine, see if I can be swayed that easily.” Harry said finally and chomped on his meal.

“That’s the spirit! Don’t you worry about a thing!” Ron happily said and ripped another chunk of his fried chicken.

Harry really wished he could take his words back, but there’s really nothing he could do to stop Ron at this point. 

* * *

 

He was reintroduced to Halloween from the start. But with an additional boring history about Halloween from Hermione.

So, it’s basically and _literally_ day of the dead kind of thing. Ok, surely it wasn’t going to be so bad if he is actually respecting the dead by having this day for them. Right? Yeah. It’s like those Orleans Voodoo festival thing, they celebrate death, right? Or was it in another country? He couldn’t remember. Hermione was too excited and talked too fast for him to catch up.

“Ok so Halloween is coming up tonight and we don’t have much time,” Ron concluded, “But that shouldn’t be problem, I assure you that by tonight, you will be amazed.”

Harry just nodded. Not really into the plan.

“First thing, is planning your costume!”

Oh hell no. 

* * *

“Hmm… No, too weird.” Ron waved a hand.

Harry was standing inside one of the changing rooms from a clothing store, curtains pushed aside for his friends to see in his new look. It just so happens on the day of Halloween it was a Saturday as well, so they went to Hogsmeade to find him a costume before tonight.

“Seriously, Ron? I think this looked better than that Mummy or Zombie…” Harry turned to face the mirror that was behind him.

“I agree with Ron on this, Veela is just not you.” Hermione piped up.

“I will go get another costume. Stay right here mate.” Ron stood up from his sitting position in front of the changing room Harry was in and darted away to find more, Hermione on his heels.

Harry sighed like the hundredth time that day.

“Well, well, well, Potter. Never thought of you to be a Veela with black hair.”

Harry clicked his tongue. This really is just not his day.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry turned away from the mirror and glared at the young blond.

“Just getting my costume of course,” he sing-song, “And you? As a Veela? Ck, ck, ck. Doesn’t fit you, Potter.”

“Yea, okay, sure thing Malfoy, now could you please leave me alone? I’m busy.” Harry turned to face the mirror again, still able to see Malfoy from the mirror.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Potter.” Malfoy growled, “I just want to help! But I guess you don’t need it.”

Harry turned to look over his shoulder in shock. “You… want to help me?”

“Obviously.”

“No, it’s not obvious, Malfoy. Knowing you, you’re probably trying to trick me.”

Malfoy was silenced for a moment, it was true if he wasn’t being genuine about it.

“No, really, I think you would cute in a cat costume.”

“Excuse me?!” Harry exclaimed.

“As I said, a cat costume.” Draco repeated with a blank expression.

“No, no. I heard you the first time, just what the— No. No way I am going to wear that.”

“But it would fit you!” Dra— Malfoy whined. _Dr— Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Not Draco. Did he think it previously? Merlin, what is happening? And Malfoy is whining. **Whining.**_

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No.”_

“ _Yes.”_ Malfoy pulled out a cat ear headband and a cat tail. _When did he get that? And why?!_

“NO! I AM NOT A CAT—” Harry _hissed_ like one.

But before he knew it, Malfoy was quick at catching Harry off-guard and attached the offending garment on him and had a spell ready to glue it in place.

“See? Cute and perfect.” Malfoy grinned.

Ron and Hermione came back to an empty changing room, while a certain cat was chasing off a ferret in the streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

“It’s actually kinda perfect!”

Harry groaned. “Not you too, Hermione…”

“But, Harry! It looks so cute on you!”

“No, it is not. Can we please move on to the next step or whatever?” Harry casually sat on his bed. Still grumpy at not being able to catch Malfoy, because the bastard was too fast for his short legs. And now the cat ears and tail are stuck on him. He also didn’t tell his friends the truth on how he got the costume. _“Oh yeah, I just decided to try this cat thing and it was stuck on me.”_

“Alright, alright, next step is getting you to prepare a beautiful grin while attending the Halloween event and saying ‘Trick or Treat’!” Ron exclaimed happily.

“Ugh really? It’s not like I want to get any diabetes from this…”

“They have treacle tart.”

“Deal.”

“Alright, so there’s going to be a lot of people and we’re going to get all those chocolate frogs, candies, beans—”

“And Treacle tart.” Harry added.

“ _And Treacle Tart.”_ Ron confirmed. “So, give it a shot, mate! Show us your best ‘Trick or Treat’!”

“Okay…” Harry took a deep breath. “T-trick or treat!” Harry exclaimed with a determined face.

Silence.

Then both Ron and Hermione started to giggle, they continued until they started to laugh out loud.

“W-what is that!?” Ron fell on his back on his own bed.

“Oi! I did it as best as I can!” Harry scrunched up his nose.

“Surely you can be a bit more… happier when doing it?” Hermione suggested.

“T-trick or treat!” Harry said it again this time with his attempted smile. His lips twitching.

“Nope, try again.” Ron said.

Harry sighed in defeat. This is going to take the whole day.

* * *

 

It was an hour away from the event. Everyone was already dressed up on their best costumes, the younger ones will have to leave early so the 8th years can enjoy (the professors as well) drinks and dancing.

Harry however… was having second thoughts.

When his best friends were busy talking with each other and arguing about things, he quietly left them and decided to hide inside an abandoned classroom.

 _“I can’t do it…”_ thought Harry as he sat on a table and swinging his legs on the air because his legs doesn’t reach the floor. _“It’s just too much for me, everyone was having fun and I don’t want to look at it, how can some celebrate something knowing that today could be someone’s death? Or someone who already died?”_ He tugged at his cat ears that he couldn’t remove with any spells. _“And damn this stupid costume…”_

“Wow, you really do look cute in that…” a voice broke the silence.

Harry turned his face and scowled. “Malfoy… Take this damn thing off.”

“Not until I can see you with that in the Halloween party.” Malfoy retorted.

“Then I’m not going.” Harry stubbornly said.

“Then I’m not going to take it off till the next Halloween.”

Harry glared darkly, his cat tail wagging in annoyance, following his every mood just from magic alone.

“C’mon Potter, just loose up a little bit and enjoy this moment!”

“I _can’t,_ Malfoy” Harry bit out. He looked even angrier, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes, knowing that it sounded childish and he shouldn’t let something like regret, pity or hatred get through him.

“Why not?” Malfoy asked as he sat beside Harry, their shoulders almost touching. _“Why does he care so much…?”_ Harry thought.

“You know the reason! Don’t play dumb!” Harry snapped.

“Well, true… I do know the main thing, but does it really have to be a huge problem? What if it was someone’s birthday today? Would you act the same way?”

“I… I don’t care!” said Harry stubbornly and looking out to the window, the full moon bright and big. It reminded him of Remus, he wondered how he was doing with Sirius. They are probably having a good wolf-dog chase in the woods… he wished he could join them.

“Yes, you do, you stupid Gryffindor. Don’t deny it. If it’s your friend’s birthday, you probably showered them with gifts and tried your best for them.”

“What do you know about me, Malfoy?”

“I know that you’re nothing but a Gryffindor through and through.”

Harry pouted. _True._ Maybe a bit Slytherin which Malfoy didn’t know about.

“So, what do you want, Malfoy? Just to push or drag me into the party with this stupid costume of yours?”

“Kinda, and also trying to change your mind about Halloween.”

“Why do you care so much, Malfoy? I thought we were enemies, you know, trying to fool me or something.”

“Oh, I know what I’m doing, Potter, and when I have something set on my mind, I will do it.”

“Damn Slytherins…” Harry muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing.”

A silence then ensued between them.

“Well! **Then let’s make it a real Halloween!** ” Draco suddenly exclaimed.

“How exactly?” Harry looked at him with a bored look.

Draco stood up from his seat and lifted up his hand. “Take it.”

Harry looked at him with confusion. Does he want to? Take his hand and probably be dragged to some trap? But those eyes… if he looked closely he can see that Draco is giving his own trust to _him_.

He took the offered hand and dropped down from his seat.

“Where—”

“Follow me. And trust me.” Draco pulled him out of the classroom and stopped, “Oh and I forgot about this. Here, wear it.” He shoved something to Harry’s other hand.

It was a mask. It looked… feline. Harry didn’t question it, he just put it on and looked up at Draco who was smiling at him. It wasn’t his usual smirk, it was a genuine smile.  
Harry blushed. He hoped the dim corridor hide it well.

Draco then continued to drag him through the hallways, and finally ended up at the closed entrance of the Great Hall.

“Ready?” Draco asked. It was at this moment that Harry realized something, _Draco was wearing the Veela costume._

“R-ready…” Harry wasn’t sure what he just agreed to, but what else is there to lose tonight?

Draco nodded and slipped his own mask, it was like a bird, feathery. It looked good on him. Then he opened the door, still holding Harry’s hand, brought him into the middle of the room where the others are dancing with the loud romantic-like music.

“M-Malfoy, I can’t dance!” Harry hissed in a whisper. “And why are we doing this?!”

The Veela shushed him. “Let me.” He whispered in Harry’s ear as he slipped his other free hand on Harry’s waist.

Harry blushed again, but let Draco took control as he slipped his own free hand on Draco’s shoulder. _No one will know with the mask and dimly lit room…  
_ With that thought, Harry let his head rest on Draco’s chest. Hearing the other’s heartbeat. It was calming in a way, and it made him forget the pain. His hand tightened, he wished his parents didn’t have to die so young…

Draco squeezed his own hands, in an assuring way.

“Is this supposed to be Halloween?” Harry whispered.

“Not really, but since I can’t wait for it any longer and rather than asking you for a dance, I’d rather drag you to the dance floor myself.”

Harry laughed. “You really are acting weird today, Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

“Huh?” Harry looked up at him.

“Call me, Draco. Because you’re not going anywhere this time, Harry.”

Harry blushed. “A-are you… is it what I think it is?”

“Maybe.” Draco said sarcastically. “It’s not like I know what you think all the time. It could be something perverted.”

Harry smacked the Veela’s chest lightly.

“I’m just kidding.” Draco chuckled. “Will you go out with me, Harry?”

Harry stared into the grey eyes, trying to look for any trick this Slytherin had for tonight. But after everything… and how Draco willingly put his heart out now, it would be too strange. So… Maybe…?

“Well, Draco, can you convince me?” Harry asked, even though he probably know, that no matter what, he is probably obsessed with this prat too.

“That sounded like a challenge.”

“It is. Scared, Malfoy?”

“You wish.” With a surprise, Draco kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> FEW MORE MINS BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY IN THE EASTERN SIDE OF THE WORLD. WHY.  
> THE OTHER CHAPTER IS GONNA BE NSFW. AND LET ME POST THIS FIRST YEAH? OK.


End file.
